Strawberry Reverse!
by kaizer20
Summary: Amane X Nagisa, Shizuma X Tamao and Miyuki and Hikari! Ha, really interesting!
1. Strawberry Reverse!

A/N: Hey I'm back! I've been reading a lot of Strawberry Panic Stories so I can come up with my imaginations and ideas, not only that I was watching Yuri and Yaoi animes so I can come up with ideas for a story.

* * *

What with happen to the world if the Strawberry Dorms have twisted universe!

Amane X Nagisa, Shizuma X Tamao and Miyuki X Hikari!

Contains Yuri, Lemon, and Splashes! Don't read unless you want, but I warn you this adult content!

* * *

Strawberry Reverse

Chapter I

Morning came, Aoi Nagisa a 15 year-old student, wearing a school uniform with a red, white and blue sashes that like that of a sailor, was walking down a road that heads to her new school. "Where is Astrae Hill?" She said in annoyance, and then she look upward and said "You have got to be kidding me?" As Nagisa glanced over Astrae Hill, her eyes getting big like that of an owl. She took a look at her watch which read 6:30 A.M. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" With that said she ran to her school afraid of being late on her first day of class. She knew that it would be really humiliating running late and would get her into so much trouble.

* * *

As she arrived at her school she went to the gate As she was passing through the gate with an awe, fantasizing about her dream school, her aunt transferred her here as a student, because her aunt also studied there.

"Amazing, so this is Astrae Hill it's so beautiful!" Nagisa screamed out aloud as she viewed all the school uniforms, she saw the black uniform of the number 1 school in campus Saint Miator Girl's Academy, she then saw students of those white uniform who belonged to the Saint Spica Girl's Institute, the school who was in competition with St. Miator in sports and the Etoile election which was held during winter, and finally the cute pink uniforms of those students who belonged to the carefree school of St. Lulim Girl's School. She continued running as she was taking glances of her dream school, but she sped up and before she could stop herself she fell to the bushes and fell to the slump. (I don't know what specific term I should have used in this part, sorry).

"Ts,ts,ts that really hurts" She said while rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain she received from falling. She stood up and opened her eyes, only to find a magnificent lake which had the view of the cathedral that will take a person to walk forward to get there. "Wow, it's amazing and so beautiful!" Nagisa said in amusement, and she then took a glance to her watch only to make her say "Oh no, I have to hurry!" Nagisa said making her hands clench into a fist that are held to her face and she ran to go to the school.

* * *

"Oh men! Where is this path leading to?" Nagisa yelled, feeling really annoyed that she got lost in the forest. "I knew I should have stopped running when I reach the gate! Stupid Nagisa" She said feeling regret for what she did. She then found herself at the horse tracks and found Ootori Amane, prince of Spica, practicing with her horse Star Bright. As usual many fans are watching her. Amane notices Nagisa, finds her really unique and found her being attracted by her. _"Who is that girl, she must be from Sailor Moon Academy I guess"_ Amane thought, she immediately recognized the girls uniform, because she competed once with that school. Her curiosity got the better of her so she then decided to approach the girl and ask for her name.

"Who are you, you're a transfer student right?" Amane asked the young lady. Fans were in awe, because their prince never asked for names.

"Aoi Nagisa, transfer student, nice to meet you Amane-chan" Nagisa said cheerfully.

"How did you know my name?" Amane asked surprise, she might be shock, but her perfectly practiced features didn't show it.

"I knew you, because my school competed once with you and I was also a member in the Equestrian team of my former school and I was the one who went against you. Amane was in shock as she heard the girl say to her. "You mean you were that girl who defeated me before?" Her shock overcoming and her face has colorless from the surprise.

"Yep, I'm what they called the Prince of Sailor Moon Academy, Aoi Nagisa, former Etoile" Nagisa chirped happily and smiled, but it soon disappeared when she realized that she just told to someone she doesn't know well that she was the former Etoile and remembered her dead partner Kaori Sakuragi, she held her tears back when she remembered her poor Kaori died in front of her eyes. Amane noticed the girls sad expression, she felt sympathy for the girl and decided to change subject.

"So Aoi-san..." She was cut off when Nagisa spoke. "Nagisa".

"Alright Nagisa-san" She was again cut off when Nagisa said "Just Nagisa-chan is fine" Amane was shock once more when the girl said to use the honorifics that was used for friends, she didn't even expect her to say it so bluntly nor early which made her become more interested to the girl. Finally regaining her composure she spoke calmly "Nagisa-chan, do you want me to accompany you to your class?"

"You just ask someone out of the blue to accompany her to class and not properly introducing herself, I'd expect something at least a simple introduction from you Amane-chan" Nagisa spoke.

Amane was left dumbfounded not realizing that she didn't even introduced herself properly nor did she even show respect to her former competitor of her sport. Amane went down from her horse and bowed apologetically to Nagisa "I'm sorry Nagisa-chan, my name is Ootori Amane" She then bowed once more after the introduction and Nagisa bowed back for the approval for Amane's apology.

"You're the Prince of Spica are you not?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, but I have a question will you start treating me like the rest of my fans, will you respect as a prince instead of a student?" Amane asked being out of character for a moment realizing that her unique friend might start treating her respectfully and will make her fantasy of being free of having a great friend or lover only to be left in shambles and become a cloistered life once more.

"No, I won't that's because you are only a student and a normal person, so like any other person, I will treat you like I treat friend" Nagisa chirped happily.

"Nagisa-chan may I accompany you to your class like I've asked before?" Amane asked repeating her question before.

"I wouldn't mind, but won't you be late or something?"

"About that… it's alright I'm not that far from my class so I can run"

"Well if you are sure, then okay" With that said Amane accompanied Nagisa to her class, the walk was quite active as Nagisa and Amane talked, getting to know each other and talked about their interest in Equestrian.

"Well Nagisa-chan it looks like we have a lot in common" Amane said giving a sweet smile to her friend.

"Agreed, good thing that we walk where there are no girls found or they would have clobbered me of being jealous, because I'm with their dear Amane-sama" Nagisa said teasing the now blushing girl.

"Hey that's not fair Nagisa-chan!" Amane said embarrassed at the tease of her red headed friend.

"Hehehe, you're easy to tease" Nagisa said picking up her face and ran for her life when the azure-haired girl ran after her for payback "I'll get you Nagisa-chan!" Amane yelled as she was running to destroy her prey.

"Catch me if you can, SLOW POKE" Nagisa said calmly as she ran faster. The 'going together' stuff soon turned calm and the rest of the walk to class was chatting again.

* * *

They soon arrived at the front of Nagisa's class. As she left Nagisa to her classroom she made sure that no one was watching her to make sure that none of her fan girls saw them, because they might attack the red head. Nagisa also made sure that when they went there they wouldn't be detected.

"Well Nagisa-chan I'll see you later then, I'll come pick you up to help you get your uniform and school supplies" Amane happily said as she turned her back to walk to her class and waved her hand signaling 'farewell' to her new redhead friend.

"Alright, see you later Amane-chan and thank you for accompanying me!" Nagisa chirped waving her hand to say goodbye. Nagisa looked at Amane until she disappeared when the older girl went up the stairs towards her class.

"Aoi Nagisa, huh? I'm starting to develop something for you already, this will be interesting" Amane thought happily of her new crush thinking that it will get really interesting from this point on.

* * *

The class ended quickly and like the prince said she would pick up the girl and help her get stuff for school.

"Hey Nagisa-chan!" Amane said happily as she approached the girl.

"Hey there Amane-chan!" Nagisa responded, she then sweat drops as she completely forgot about Amane. She decided to use her peripheral vision and saw that all the girls around her were giving her a death glare which made her more nervous.

Amane also sweat dropped as soon as she realized the big mistake she did and noticed that the women were giving her crush a death glare, but she didn't care as soon as she realized how happy she was as she finally got to be carefree around someone and be herself, she was surprised at first, but soon it made her happier that she was already herself and carefree and on top of that Nagisa is just a new girl who easily caught her attention which made her really happy that she is just herself.

"Shall we now take you to get a school uniform?" Amane asked, Nagisa just nodded and preceded to the place where they make uniforms in no time.

"7AR, please" Amane told the woman who was in charge.

"So Aoi-san you will have a single pair of uniforms for both winter and summer uniforms for Spica" The woman said, Nagisa nodded "It will be delivered in your room tomorrow, okay?" She nodded again. The 2 proceeded into buying what Nagisa needed for school and when it was curfew time it was time for farewell again.

"Nagisa-chan I have to go now" Amane said in disappointed, she really wanted to spend more time with the girl.

"Why?" Nagisa wondered.

"I still have to go do something and besides if we go together it is like entering to hell with my fan girls trying to devour you" Amane responded.

"Well okay, bye then" The 2 bid farewells to each other.

* * *

Nagisa realized that she needed to find her room mate and she decided to go into her room to see her. When she entered her room she was paralyzed. _"Wow, what a beautiful woman, I've never seen someone so beautiful!"_ Nagisa thought many questions were running her mind and she ordered her body to move, but found herself paralyzed by the power of the sapphire d-beauty's presence radiating through out the whole room.

The blue-haired beauty is writing a poem and realized that someone was watching her and noticed the red head looking at her. She then stood up from her chair and stood up next to the girl.

"Hello, you must be Nagisa Aoi, am I correct?"

"Yes, you must be Suzumi Tamao, my new room mate?"

"Yes, yes I am, well shall we go to the dining hall? It is almost dinner time"

"Sure. By the way is it alright for me to room with you since I will be at Spica?"

"Yes it is alright, because we no longer have free rooms. So as decided by the student council and Etoile, we have to share rooms"

"Oh, so that's why" Nagisa said.

The decided to talk more when going to eat dinner, so they went down.

* * *

The 2 then proceeded down the hallway to go to the dining hall. As they went down the stairs and are walking to the dining hall they met the Miator president, Rokujou Miyuki.

"Nagisa Aoi, I have been waiting for you"

"Uhm... and you are?" Nagisa asked quizically.

"Rokojou Miyuki" Miyuki was really surprised by the girls bluntness and it pissed her off a little to know that a little junior just asked her without respect _"Aoi Nagisa huh? You've already made me interested" _Miyuki thought and a blush crossed around her face as she realized at what she just thought. _"Get yourself together girl she is just new, no need to rush things, but I can't help it she is way too cute!" _Miyuki said surrendering that she just had a crush at the red head.

"Well Rokujou-sama can we please not chit chat before dinner?" Nagisa said an annoyance clearly showed to her voice. Miyuki knows that there will be no more arguments judging from the youngster's voice, so instead she led them to meet the new Etoile.

* * *

In the dining hall to the people's surprise they found the new transfer student extremely attractive.

"That must be the new girl, she's pretty cute, she can make any girl fall in love with her!" Said a student.

"You're right; she is really cute, damn! Did I just die and went to heaven? Seeing a really beautiful girl makes me twirl!" Said another student.

"I am great full that you all appreciate me already!" Nagisa said with a sly smile. Too not many now, since she is new, that Nagisa is a Casanova in her old school and hits on 20 girls a day.

Nagisa then went to where the Etoile was and introduced herself.

"Hello, Shizuma-sama, my name is Nagisa Aoi, please take care of me" Nagisa said with a sly smile and winked at Shizuma that caused Shizuma to get aroused at the new girl. (Like in episode 1 Shizuma attempted to kiss Nagisa, but…) Shizuma wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and tried to kiss her, but she was paralyzed with their lips only 3-inches apart.

"Nagisa-chan what the fuck are you doing?" Tamao and Miyuki asked with a worried expression.

"Simple, I'm just going to do something to her that she wanted to do to me" Then Nagisa removed Shizuma's arms around her waist and leaned her hands on her shoulder while Nagisa wrapped her hands around Shizuma's waist. Just as they were about to kiss Miyuki stepped in.

"Stop, Nagisa!"

"Why are you stopping me?"

"*Silence* It's time"

The clock rang which indicated that it was suppertime.

"Well Shizuma-sama I think we should end this parody this time only though" Nagisa said with a sly smirk and winked at the poor paralyzed girl. Shizuma led the prayer and the girls started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile in the background…

_"Aoi Nagisa, eh? She's pretty even more interesting I better find out something more from this beauty"_ Amane thought to herself, and now she was starting to make plans on how to get near the girl without experiencing what Shizuma felt in that almost awaited kiss. The night passed without problem and the girls fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! I know the ending sucks, but I shall show you the next chapter will be very interesting so please stay tuned.

Next time: Nagisa's fun

* * *

(Omake, just to cut the boringness)

Me: Finally I'm done with the first chapter!

Shizuma: Nice you pair me up with Tamao and Hikari with Miyuki

Then Nagisa appears holding A.K. 47 in her right hand and points it to the author.

Me: What the fuck are you doing you bitch?

Nagisa: This is payback, why did you pair me up with Amane, you fucking writer?

Me: Well it's not my fault it's my imaginations don't blame me!

Amane and Hikari with Miyuki appears, Amane was wearing a silky red night gown while Miyuki with Hikari was escorting her.

Amane: Nagisa I'm ready! Amane said seductively.

Shizuma and Me: Wow! Nagisa you've got one heck a damn hot GIRLFRIEND, if you don't want Shizuma and I will go to a 3 some!

Then Miyuki and Hikari bring out bazookas and try to shoot the author and .

Shizuma and Me: See you later, and WTF are you doing you 2?

Hikari and Miyuki: We were ordered by Amane to make sure that Nagisa has her "lemons"

Then the 2 fucking rebels chased the Author and Shizuma who was now running like a toasted chicken.

Amane: Come here Nagisa!

Nagisa: HELP!

Author's Secretary: My author will get back to you if he is till alive.

See you next time!

Like always REVIEW or ELSE!


	2. Nagisa's past life and yesterday's fun!

A/N: My apologies for the last chapter my cousin forced me to type it too fast, because he is so impatient so my apologies.

This is another chapter hope you like it!

Well I kinda want to make a background before I went to Amane's plot so I'm sorry if it's not as expected.

And for future chapters, they might not be what you expect in me writing this though. Sorry.

Stavri and Tenshuki: I would like to tell that I dedicated this fanfic for you 2 seeing as some of your story pairs are my favorite.

* * *

Strawberry Reverse

Chapter II

Nagisa's past life and yesterday's fun!

Morning came, 2 days passed since Nagisa came to Miator. Nagisa woke up in bed lying with 5 of her Casanova preys yesterday; Nagisa was so tired, because she did it with 1 woman in her list.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Yesterday morning, Nagisa was taking a stroll as she was observing preys, she found many pretty women and preyed 20 of them. The 15 of the 20 fainted after Nagisa kissed them passionately. The 5 remaining caught Nagisa's interest and decided that they would have fun._

"_Hey beautiful girls, want to have some fun with me tonight?" Nagisa said in a seductively to the 5 girls whom she called so they can do it with her._

"_Sure, why not rumor says you're pretty hot in bed is that true?" Said a girl while the other 4 just nodded in agreement in staying with the redhead woman._

"_Well my dear beauty, you have heard right, I'm not just good, but I'm fucking-smoking awesome, I swear that you will your greatest time with me!" Nagisa said with a sly seductive smile in her lips._

_After that Nagisa went back to class after that lunch break meeting with the 5 beauties. Day became night as Nagisa went back to the dorms. She went to Tamao and her room and told the Azure head girl._

"_Tamao-chan, I'm not going to sleep here tonight" Nagisa said using her poker face so she can hide her true intention._

"_Why?" Tamao asked completely fooling over the Casanova girl's trick._

"_Well some 6__th__ year wanted me tutor her in French" Nagisa said with n innocent smile. Nagisa was really smart and one of the smartest in the whole school. (I know I just wanted to twist Nagisa's personality it really makes it more interesting). Not only is Nagisa smart, but also athletic in many sports, Basketball, Soccer, Volleyball, Tennis, Badminton, Swimming, Taekwondo, Karate, Fencing and Equestrian, she is also great in playing her 6 major instruments which are: Piano her favorite, Violin, Cello, Flute, Clarinet and Trumpet, she is a great singer and she is really awesome in drawing. _

"_Okay, but please make sure you won't torture her and make her paralyze with your Casanova gaze, please and literally" Tamao said clearly being mad at her roommate, because since Nagisa has transferred rumors of her spreading the whole campus of a Casanova even more greater than there Etoile preys on very beautiful women and Miyuki decided to monitor Nagisa and her behavior, but somehow every time something 'juicy' happens to their school Nagisa is always able to pass through her security. Nagisa secret is pretty much, because with the help of the other student council presidents from Spica and Lulim. Chikaru Minamoto, who was also a prey of Nagisa really liked the girl so she decided to make a deal with Nagisa that she will help Nagisa with the security of her secret in exchange for making love to her, so is Shion who is also seduced by redhead predator._

_Nagisa hesitantly asked. "Tamao-chan?"_

"_What is it Nagisa?"_

"_You're really cute, too bad you already like Shizuma, if you didn't like her you would've become my girlfriend" Nagisa said with a cute innocent smile._

"_H-how d-did you know?" Tamao asked while yelling at the poor ear closed girl._

"_Simple, you're readable" Nagisa said, Nagisa has the ability tell whether the person likes another person or if that person has a problem, Nagisa might be a Casanova, but she is still a kind person._

"_What do you mean?" Tamao said now calming down._

"_The way you look at her, you always sparkle brightly, the way she talks to you, you always shiver in nervousness; the way you talk about her with me is like you're talking with her and finally the way she looks at…" Nagisa kept her mouth shut, because she knows that Shizuma likes her and Tamao, but she doesn't know whom Shizuma likes better. Nagisa on the other hand likes her roommate and she is the rival of Shizuma which she gave Tamao up, because she clearly knows that Shizuma will win in the end anyway. So like any other Casanova she preys on different women to see whom she like the best. One thing's for sure Shizuma is really confused between her and her amethyst-eyed friend, she felt that those 2 are meant for each other, but every time she does try to push away Shizuma would always find her interesting._

"_Alright, please you do your best in teaching that 6__th__ year student you will tutor"_

"_Yeah, and you on the other hand, you should really plan something that can get Shizuma's attention"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You like her right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Then go make a plan after you are done with your homework which I'm sure is no big deal for you, because you are both beauty and brain" Nagisa said innocently, this time she had really meant it that way, she's been liking the poet for quite for quite a while now, she's really fond of her, because she reminds her of a sister she never had._

"_Alright, I'll go make letter after I'm done, if I'm done will you check if it's alright"_

"_I don't mean a plan-plan!" Nagisa yelled._

_Tamao flinched as she heard her roommate yelled and hesitantly said "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm asking what type of clothes you are going to wears; women tend to get turned on if the woman wears hot clothes"_

"_N-no… way!" Tamao yelled._

"_You want her right?"_

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_NO buts!"_

_Tamao seeing as there no more room for an argument with the read head decided to follow what the red head will instruct her to do._

"_So Nagisa what is your plan?"_

_Nagisa picked out a neck-lined half body top, a red one, and a white miniskirt with the word 'sexy' in every part of it in color black and a pair of knee-length black boots. _

"_Here, wear this when you plan on taking her on a date"_

"_Uhm, how am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Simple, ask her out, she likes you so she'll definitely say 'yes', no more arguments period?"_

"_Yeah, so what type of place do you want us to go to?"_

"_First go see a movie, then go to the beach and eat in a restaurant, make sure the restaurant is at least a 4 star or more"_

"_But…"_

_Nagisa put her hand on the poet's shoulder and calmly said._

"_Don't worry Tamao, why don't you eat in Italiannis?"_

"_Wait! Isn't that the most expensive restaurant in the whole city?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_You have got to be kidding me?"_

"_Nope"_

"_I don't have the budget!" Tamao said after hiding her embarrassing secret._

"_Don't worry Tamao, my parents own that place, I'll tell the manager to make sure whatever meal you are going to eat and just charge the price in my account"_

"_Are you sure it's alright?"_

"_Yeah and besides if the manager doesn't do it, I'm going to fire him"_

"_Isn't that a bit harsh?"_

"_Nope, we have a rule that you should always do what the boss or the boss' family say, or else forced retirement, no exemptions"_

"_Wow, so strict!"_

"_Yep, I wasn't a former *silence* Etoile in our school" Nagisa whispered that part that she will be the only one to hear it._

"_What Nagisa?"_

"_Nothing, I was just talking about myself and the past"_

"_Oh, can you tell me a little about your past?" Tamao asked eagerly._

"_Sorry, but I can't"_

"_Why's that?" Tamao said in clearly disappointment._

"_Well let's just say that my past is too painful and dread I think is more painful than that of a word to describe my past" Nagisa almost in the verge of tears._

"_Uhm, okay, tell me if you want to talk to me about it"_

"_Okay Tamao, well I have to go now, tomorrow will be Friday so just ask your girl alright?"_

"_Yeah, sure"_

"_Good I'm going to place my clothes in your cabinet so you won't need to ask me where I put it"_

"_Alright Nagisa-chan bye"_

"_Okay, bye, Tamao-chan"_

_With that the red head preceded to the 6__th__ years rooms. When she arrived she was wearing a sexy black night gown which showed her cleavage and all its glory. Before they even started 4 women fainted and the only one left was the woman who said something when Nagisa asked them to spend the night together._

"_My, my looks like they're knocked out, (sigh) I'll be back beautiful I'll just carry this girls in their rooms while you do some of your assignments"_

"_Okay Nagisa-san" Said the girl blushing madly._

_Nagisa soon finished carrying the girls back considering her strength and stamina she had gained from her training. In no time she was back with the girl who was reading a Yuri magazine. _

"_Hey reading beauty didn't I tell you to do your French?"_

"_I can't do it, because I only answered the ones I know and also can you please help me in tomorrow's test?"_

"_Okay, but I'll teach you my way"_

_Then the girl prepared herself and dressed herself in a silky orange night gown. (Sorry for bad taste in color). Nagisa pulled out the woman's text book and they started studying._

"_Finally we are done with your assignment" Nagisa said in relief._

"_Yeah I know thanks" The girl leaned in Nagisa and kissed her passionately and Nagisa deepened and kissed her passionately in the same way; they broke the kiss for air._

"_Wow, Nagisa you are one great kisser" Said the girl._

"_I didn't ask you to be with me tonight if I know I'm not good, hehehe, let's start"_

_Nagisa then came close to the girl and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then she took the text book of the girl and fired questions._

"_Okay I'll ask you consecutive questions if you get something wrong I'll punish you and for every next wrong the punishment will be more extreme than the other one, game?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_J'taime?"_

"_I love you"_

"_J'taime la francais?"_

"_I love French"_

"_N'importe quoi pour vous, la madame?"_

"_Anything for you…? I forgot" Without a word Nagisa pulled the string that was tying the girl's hair._

"_Anything for you madam, that's the answer this was your punishment, Je vous aime, mon grimper à l'étoile?"_

"_I love you…"Then Nagisa pulled down the girl's night gown exposing her breasts and half of her body._

"_Wow, you've got big breasts it makes me want to do it already with you, but I can't we still have to finish your Frecnch__, Laisser notre amour dure à jamais?"_

"_I don't know?" Nagisa completely pulled down the girls clothes only wearing panties._

"_Oh, you have such perfect curves it turns me on a lot, Je vous aime, mon ange?"_

"_I love you my… argh!" With that Nagisa pulled down the girl's panties to tease her._

"_I love you my angel" Soon Nagisa started firing continues questions to the girl some punishments are licking her ear, squeezing her breasts, sucking on her clit, caressing the clit, sucking on her neck forming small hickeys and more. Soon the girls began to do 'it'._

_Nagisa laid on top of the girl and started kissing her passionately slowly going down to her neck licking it and sucking, as soon as Nagisa reached the girls earlobe the girl started to moan uncontrollably, Nagisa kept licking, nibbling and sucking on the earlobe,_ _"Hmph what a weakling, so easy to moan" Nagisa thought. __Then she went down to the girls left breast she started licking it which caused the girl to moan more loudly and while her other hand worked on the other girls breast pinching it and squeezing, soon the girl moan loudly which can be heard in the door. Nagisa worked then in the other breast and soon went down to the girl's stomach and placed light kisses on it and blew it gently, the girl gasp as how Nagisa worked her hands to her lower region soon Nagisa's hand was now caressing the girl's clit. Nagisa after caressing it started placing kisses, licking and sucking the girl's clit the older girl couldn't hold it anymore and said "Nagisa please… fuck me now!" Nagisa without saying anything inserted a finger __"Hmph, this isn't her first time and she is still acting as if I was her first, sheesh woman, stop being so immature!" Nagisa thought to herself.__ Then Nagisa inserted another finger which caused the woman to moan longer._

"_Nagisa f-faster" Nagisa now inserted the 3__rd__ finger and fastened her pace._

"_Hm, so good,"_

"_A-ah… Nagisa… I'm about to… c-cum!"_

_Nagisa then kissed the girl passionately and sped up more. The girl broke the kiss and…_

"_NAGISA!" The girl said as she passed out on Nagisa's arms. __"You are so weak! You already passed out without me commenting on how your pussy juice if it's good. (sigh) I'll just suck it and sleep with you then"__ Nagisa thought. Then Nagisa sucked and clean every juice the girl has and fell asleep with her._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Nagisa now fully awake dressed herself in the night gown and when she was going to her room a knock came to the door. _"SHIT!"_ Nagisa thought.

"Senpai are you awake, it's me Miyuki, and I'm just here to talk to you"

"FUCK, What is Miyuki doing here at this hour?" Nagisa mumbled to herself.

"May I come in?"

Suddenly the girl woke up and replied. "Wait for a while"

"Hey where can I hide?" Nagisa whispered to her Casanova lover.

"Here go through the window there is a path way were you can walk and go to your room"

"Thanks I owe ya" Nagisa said and gave the girl a kiss. Nagisa now went to her room while the girl talked to Miyuki.

"So is Nagisa here?"

"No, why?"

"It's because some of your neighbors told me that you were screaming Nagisa's name?"

"About that… I'm a fan of the former Etoile in our school, so when I heard her voice int my MP3 player I screamed her name"

"What Nagisa was an Etoile?" Miyuki said to the girl with a look of a white person who just got phobia.

"Yeah, but please don't talk about it with her, she doesn't really like talking about it, because it was a painful memory"

"Alright then" Miyuki said not really meaning it, but the girl did not know if Miyuki is telling the truth.

"I'll take my leave now" With that Miyuki left the room. _"I wonder what kind of past does my crush_ _has, I hope it won't be too painful if I ask her"_ Miyuki thought as she thought about Nagisa. Nagisa on the other hand sneezed and thought _"Somebody must be thinking about me"_.

The day passed without a hinch and Konohana Hikari now planning up ways on how to remove Nagisa out of the picture on how to get Amane for herself _"Watch out Nagisa Aoi, Amane will be mine!"_ Hikari thought deviously as she watched her redhead classmate answering her teacher's questions. Nagisa doesn't know that Amane likes her while Hikari knows. Now a new rivalry will now be between Shizuma, Miyuki and Amane for Nagisa.

* * *

Let me tell you the plot first Nagisa likes Tamao, but Tamao likes Shizuma, Nagisa gave up Tamao, because she knows that her friend love Shizuma and her on the ohther hand tries to push Shizuma away, but whatever she do Shizuma always like her for whatever she was doing, Amane on the other hand was jealous of Shizuma, because she can talk with the girl easily, Hikari who likes Amane is jealous of Nagisa, because the Prince likes her, Miyuki is jealous at Shizuma also with the same reason as Amane. As the story goes on Miyuki tells her feeling first with Nagisa after being closed with the redhead and Hikari tells her feelings for Amane during her date with her, but both Miyuki and Hikari got busted, because Amane liked Nagisa while Nagisa still doesn't love someone, Nagisa did not want to be with Miyuki, because she knows that they can never be they are both not compatible with each other. Slowly after the break up Miyuki and Hikari will start being close to each other and develop feelings for each other which they deny at first, because they didn't want to love any other person. And in a few chapters Nagisa's story will now held up as Amane tries to befriend the redhead, but the redhead doesn't notice it, because she can't still let go off her past and 'her' past. Shizuma still tries to get Nagisa, but developed more feelings for Tamao and she started liking Tamao more than Nagisa which caused her to love the poet instead, Nagisa was in relief to finally be able not to worry about the Etoile and now as she tries hard to let go of her past slowly she starts falling for the Azure-haired girl which she just noticed of as the Prince took her to the date which caused her to liking her… then there will be something else.

The past character I will be talking about will now be a crossover once she appears in my story.

Sorry, but I won't put an Omake this time, because my head hurts.

See you next time!


	3. Days of annoyance and new blossoms!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, school has just been so hectic, the signing of papers, my equestrian practice, sports and music practice, art projects, studying and my KAIZER duties they are so troublesome and keeps me from writing it makes me want to just go laze around bed during school times!

This chapter shows our dear Hikari of her plans to ruin Nagisa, but ends up befriending the girl and Amane trying to get to know Nagisa, but ended up getting stir-fried by both Nagisa as she didn't even bother and the Ice Queen of Miator.

Stavri: I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews and I hope that you yourself will continue your stories. I really want to see a new chapter in "The Rebel and The Teacher", "Love doesn't always come by first sight", "Love Triangle always troublesome", "Don't talk about love" and "Falling in love is something you can' describe"

* * *

Strawberry Reverse

Chapter III

Days of annoyance and new blossoms!

* * *

Morning came and the sun was shining brightly upon the blond haired beauty dreaming about the demise of her love one's love. Hikari got up with a devious smile on her face on how to ruin Aoi Nagisa, not by just making her go away to her Amane and also humiliate her in school to get girls to get away from the redhead.

"Hehehe, Nagisa Aoi you must be prepared, because your days of happiness will end!" Hikari said with a confident feeling that she shall succeed.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bedroom a sleeping Tamao's hair is being played by the playgirl Nagisa. It was already 5:30 A.M. and breakfast start at 6:00 A.M., Suzumi Tamao has yet to wake up from her slumber, because she couldn't stop thinking about the date she will ask Shizuma today as recommended by her friend yesterday before the redhead went to tutor the 6th year yesterday. Nagisa was really irritated yesterday, because she didn't even enjoy yesterday's night and not only that Miyuki almost caught her, _"This is going to be one hell of an eventful day, (gulp) I_ _hope not"_ she thought.

"Ta-ma-o-chan wa-ke up!" Nagisa said will playing with the girl's cheeks. Nagisa kept doing that for almost 5 minutes, but still got no response.

"That's it you leave me no choice, but to use my secret weapon Tamao-chan!" Nagisa leaned closer to Tamao's face and attempted to kiss the amethyst-eyed sleeping girl, but a knock on the door disturbed their little 'game'. Nagisa clenched her fist so hard that blood was dripping from it, but she hold back from punching for which it was outside and knocking their door. She went to the door, open it up and found the Angel of Spica Konohana Hikari. She was relieved that it wasn't anyone on her bad list and she has known Hikari as the quiet girl and a Saintly Chorus member of Spica.

"Good morning Aoi-san!" Hikari said while smiling innocently to hide her intentions, she hand out a chocolate cake to the redhead girl.

"Is this for me?" said the redhead in confusion.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"To commemorate your arrival it has been 3 days since you arrived and I planned to give this to you, but every time I went and give this to you something always comes in the way and doesn't let me drug (ahem)… give this to you" Hikari said in a funny voice almost telling Nagisa that she planned o drugging her and giving her to her fan girls to play with the redheads body"

"Uhm, are you sure it's okay?"

"Yep, here you go *gives the cake* I better get back to practice and see you soon… *whisper* if you're still alive… hehehe…"

"Did you say something?"

"No, forget about it"

With that Hikari left to go to her choir practice. "_If this plan doesn't work I still have one more_ _trick up in my sleeve"_ Hikari thought with a devious grin that can scare anyone or anything who sees her.

* * *

Shizuma and Miyuki are walking in the hallway going to both the Tamao and Nagisa's room where they saw Amane walking nervously.

"Amane Ootori-san, what are you doing here?" Shizuma and Miyuki said.

Amane paid no attention as if she even so saw them and just kept walking left and right thinking _"Should I go inside and confront Nagisa straightforwardly or befriend her first, but if I do that I might end up as one of her preys not only that I might end up embarrassing myself, crap! This is one tough decision"._

"OOTORI-SAN, HELLO!" shouted the already impatient Shizuma.

Amane jumped and landed on her butt, she quickly stood up, bowed to the 2 and said "What are you doing her so early in the morning Rokujou-sama and Etoile-sama?"

"What do you mean; we've been here for the past ten minutes!" Miyuki said in a very annoying tone.

"Sorry I was really preoccupied with a lot of things"

"You must be preoccupied with Nagisa Aoi right?" Shizuma said.

"Well, I kinda like her, you can say I'm slowly falling for her" Amane said blushing hard.

"Back off she's mine" said a voice.

Shizuma and Amane saw a very angry Miyuki if this were a comical anime you can see fire in Miyuki's eyes. "Don't you dare put your hands on my Nagisa-chan!"

"Since when did she is yours?" said Shizuma in a calm voice.

"Since I now know that you 2 like her and now I must win her heart from you 2"

"Well how can she like you, she hates you remember?" said Amane

"What do you mean?"

"Well you always stalk her and pretty much she thinks that you try to get her in trouble"

Shizuma nodded in agreement. The 3 kept debating about it and soon many students were watching them excluding the 2 4th year students.

* * *

In the room, a rushing Tamao and a curioused Nagisa _"Should I eat this already or later"_ she thought. Then Tamao in such a rush ran towards Nagisa trying to stop, but ended up hitting the girl the cake fell outside the open window and it landed upon a familiar head. _"HIKARI! CRAP_ I'M SO DEAD" Nagisa thought panicking.

"Ouch, who threw this… cake?" Hikari looked up and saw Nagisa holding one of the bars in the room to prevent herself from falling.

"Aoi-san what are you doing?"

"Uhm, isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah I know, but how…?"

"Tamao accidentally pushed me"

"Sorry Nagisa-chan I'll call for help" Tamao said.

"Don't worry Tamao it's only 5 floors high I can still jump" suddenly a pain surged from Nagisa's hand _"Crap, I forgot my right hand is bleeding! Better jump fast!"_

"What are you nuts, no buts I'll call help!" Without a word Tamao left the room and called for help, immediately Tamao, Amane, Shizuma and Miyuki are now seeing Nagisa as she held her best to keep from falling.

"Don't worry Nagisa-san we will help you!" said Tamao, Miyuki, Amane, Shizuma and surprisingly Hikari. _"Please don't tell me I like Nagisa as a friend?" Hikari _thought _"(sigh) I might as well have a fair rivalry with her then"._

"Don't worry girls I'm fine"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Shizuma said.

"Hanazono-san language please!" Tamao said.

"That's right even if we are in this situation remain calm" Miyuki said.

"That's right" Amane said calmly.

Then Nagisa let go of the bar and everyone watched in shock in the girls action and to their huge surprise Nagisa landed on the floor as if she is used into jumping off from tall buildings.

"Amazing Aoi-san!" Hikari said.

"Please call me Nagisa, Nagisa without any honorifics, okay?" Nagisa said.

"Okay"

Suddenly Amane hugged Nagisa which caused Shizuma, Miyuki and Hikari to clench their fists.

"Nagisa I'm glad you're alright" Amane said holding her tears.

"Amane I-I can't b-breath" Nagisa said while being suffocated.

"Oh, sorry" Amane let go and blushed deeply. Miyuki came into Amane's back and whispered "I'll let this one slide" Miyuki said threatening Amane "Hm, will see" Amane said confidently.

"Well shall we go to breakfast I'm hungry!' Nagisa said cheerfully.

"Nagisa-chan what about your uhm hand?" Tamao said.

"This it's only a minor cut, don't worry"

Suddenly Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's hand and wrapped her ripped handkerchief on her hand.

"What are you doing Shizuma-sama?"

"I'm treating it can't you see?"

"But"

"No buts, here it's done"

Nagisa saw it that it was really well wrapped and thanked the Etoile.

"Hikari-chan do you want to take a bath?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair" said Miyuki.

Hikari turned 4 shapes of red."Hai" Then Hikari dashed for her room. The 5 laugh it all. Shizuma and Tamao are having there sweet little talk "Uhm, Shizuma-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you please go out with me?"

"_What did Tamao-chan ask me out, am I dead? I never knew I can feel this way for someone before. Yes, why am I saying inside I should say it aloud"_

"Yes, definitely and I would love to"

"_Did Shizuma-sama say yes? I'm so happy I can die!"_ thought Tamao.

"_Finally these 2 are going out"_ thought Nagisa who was watching everything.

* * *

Hikari POV

"_I can't believe I'm alright even if I'm friends with Nagisa, although I am very greatful and what am I feeling when I'm seeing Miyuki, could it be I'm in love with her? NO, Amane is the one I love!"_ Hikari thought to herself.

* * *

Miyuki POV

"_I'm glad Nagisa is okay, but what am I feeling when I see Hikari am I in love with her, NO, I love Nagisa and that's that!" _thought Miyuki.

* * *

Amane POV

"_Hmm, it looks like Miyuki-sama and Hikari-chan might like each other after all I might as well try to get them together so I can have Nagisa alone and Shizuma-sama is pretty much in love with Tamao now"_ thought Amane.

* * *

Nagisa POV

"_Hmm, I need to make Miyuki-sama and Hikari together so they would be happy and Shizuma seems to stop loving me already that's great! Hmm, I wonder who will be Amane's partner, it certainly won't be me!"_ thought Nagisa.

* * *

Tamao POV

"_Finally my dream of loving Shizuma has come to a reality I hope she can have the same feelings for me! Shizuma I love you!"_ thought Tamao.

* * *

Shizuma POV

"Finally I think this date will be it, but I still need to find out if Nagisa likes me cause I like her and Tamao, (gulp) no this is it I need to be determined!

The day passed with various thoughts for our dear characters as they find ways on how to get their love ones heart.

* * *

That's about it in this chapter, I can't promise and early update or even a new story for the time being, seeing as I am busy this school year and as well as the following school years.

OH YEAH READ THIS, BECAUSE THIS IS A REALLY IMPORTANT DETAIL IN MY STORY, I'VE DECIDED TO NOT INCLUDE THE PAST, BECAUSE I FOUND IT TO ANNOYING SO I APOLOGIZE IF I'M GOING TO REMOVE IT, IF YOU WERE WONDERING ABOUT NAGISA'S PAST SHE WAS ETOILE WITH NONE OTHER THAN KAORI SAKURAGI AND ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP.

Next time: Shizuma and Tamao's date, Shizuma's confirmation, and Nagisa and Amane's Hikari and Miyuki plan.

Omake

Shizuma I'm starting to like Shizuma X Nagisa idea…

Nagisa: What? Don't you love me?

Shizuma: Well it was just in the script so I really don't love you

Me: Ouch, it's okay Nagisa-chan

Nagisa: I'm glad

Both me and Shizuma: Why?

Nagisa: Good thing it's scripted, because I really like Amane and speaking of which I still need to *ahem* you know go to our regular basis

Me: *blushes hard* Okay you go now and do it, how bout you Shizuma?

Shizuma: Me I'm going out and making also love to Tamao

Me: I might as well do it with my hot sexy lesbian girlfriend

Nagisa and Shizuma: looks like our dear author is horny today

Me: But of course who can resist a sexy girl that you love and waking up next to her naked

Shizuma: Good point, I have to hurry bye!

Shizuma bolted out of the area and went to Tamao.

Nagisa: Yeah me too I also have to go, see you next time author!

Without letting the author reply Nagisa bolted of.

Me: Well that's it folks, if you're wondering I made this chapter 6 days after the day I published this story and just had a hot session with my girlfriend which made me postpone my original uploading time plus my duties… See you next time!


	4. Date and Blossom

A/N: I decided to mix chapter 3 and 4 to be uploaded together, Kaizer duties are killing me! I'll try my best to submit new chapters, I had to pretend I was sleeping in class, but I was actually writing chapters for the stories and Equestrian practice is also taking my time, so apologies.

This chapter is date and part 1 of part 2.

* * *

Strawberry Reverse

Chapter IV

Date and Blossom Part 1

Normal POV

Morning came in the window of the already dressing amethyst eyed girl while the redhead is still sleeping peacefully dreaming about how she can get the Ice Queen of Miator to go out on a date with the Angel of Spica.

In the room of the 5th year Spican, sleeps a dashing prince Amane dreaming about how to get rid of Rokojou Miyuki form her beloved Nagisa and to make Hikari and Miyuki date, but little she knows that Hikari and Miyuki are starting to feel unwanted feelings for each other that they try their best to deny it.

Our dear Hikari is sleeping soundly after thinking about her confused feelings for Miyuki, but found no answer instead she just hopes that the redhead was alright even though she knows that she likes Amane and the redhead got angry when she found out that Hikari booby trapped her. Miyuki and Shizuma are getting ready for Tamao's and Shizuma's date while Miyuki helps her, Miyuki was like Hikari and hopes that she will get close to Nagisa that day.

In Tamao's room Tamao was tying her hair in a pony tail unusual from her usual hair style that is a bun, while the now awake redhead was watching her friend with an obvious hint of jealousy to the silver-haired Godess.

* * *

Shizuma POV

"_Yes this is it! Don't back out now Shizuma this will be your only chance to finally be able to tell with all your heart that you love Tamao more than Nagisa and my date with my dear Tamao might just do the trick and tonight will be the night that I will make loveto her"_ Shizuma thought looking at the mirror as Miyuki was doing her hair thinking about Nagisa and Tamao.

* * *

Miyuki POV

I hope Shizuma and Tamao will get together as well as Amane and my Hikari… what the fuck? Since when did I call her mine? Oh please don't let this be a terrible day!" Miyuki said as she went back to her room after helping Shizuma.

* * *

Hikari POV

"_Okay since Shizuma and Tamao are together at least it won't leave me any difficulty in having to choose whom I have to pair up with Nagisa, I'm really glad that we're still friends even though I booby trapped her cake and also I need to find a way to make Nagisa and my Miyuki date… what the shit? When… tch, please anyone who is able to help me, HELP ME!" _Hikari thought to herself not able to stop thinking about the Miator President.

* * *

Nagisa POV

"_Finally I'm finally able to let my dear Tamao go out with Shizuma even though it kills me on the inside that my dear Tamao is with that bitch !Tamao today I shall pledged to end my Casanova life as you wanted me to do so before!"_ Nagisa thought as she watched her dear beloved's heart snatched away by the forest-green eyed beauty.

* * *

Amane POV

Amane was talking to herself ranting again and again "I need to get close to Nagisa today or I'll might lose the chance since everything from this point will start heating up knowing that she is quite mad with Shizuma, but I don't know why" _"Stupid Amane you don't even have a darn clue why your dear princess and the Etoile are even mad at each other or at least they look like mad at each other!"_ Amane thought to herself completely ignoring that she bumped her head on the door which caused her fans to gasp as they watch their prince just decided to pass the pain and walked as if nothing happened.

* * *

Tamao POV

Since it was silent in the room Tamao decided to break the silent atmosphere by talking "*Yawn* usually I'm really tired during mornings, but surprisingly I'm just a little fatigue" Tamao said not noticing that the redhead heard everything that she said and watched her dress herself halway.

* * *

Normal POV

Tamao and Nagisa are in the dining hall eating their breakfast before the date.

"Nagisa-chan" Tamao said breaking the silence between the 2.

"Hmm? What do you want to ask me?"

"Are you okay with… you know?"

"Why should I concern myself with you 2 Tamao-chan? It is your life besides that Shizuma already won your heart, so there's pretty much I can't do about it now" Nagisa said coldly like a emotionless person making anyone speak to her would get so badly hurt and would shiver at the thought of seeing the redhead get mad.

"Aren't you being cold Nagisa-chan?" A brave voice managed to blur out.

"Well, well speak of the devil" Nagisa snapped and couldn't control her temper anymore.

"Yeah, I agree with Hikari-chan" Said another familiar voice.

"Hmph, why should you concern yourselves with my own problem, you're not in the league to even know it, right Miyuki and Hikari?" Nagisa said coldly anticipating the 2 get mad, but quite the opposite. "Tamao-chan, you should go to Shizuma you shouldn't keep her waiting" Nagisa led Tamao to the door and pushed her away like she became an unreachable ball composed of black shards which resembled her now isolated heart from any forms of love.

"Nagisa-chan…?" Tamao said turning back to face the redhead.

"Go to her, now! Tamao from this day forward I promise that I shall no longer be a Casanova! GO!" Nagisa yelled.

Tamao then run towards Shizuma who was waiting for her and they both quickly went to the car and drove off.

* * *

Nagisa POV

"I watch her run like the wind with that woman, I should be happy for her, easier said than done, might as well go somewhere I can have some peace" she thought. Nagisa went deep in the forest and found herself standing and backing up a tree which viewed the lake in the front. "Tamao I dedicate this poem to you before I part with my feelings and my love to you" she once again thought.

"**Tamao, Tamao my beautiful missy**

**I've never seen you so happy**

**It made me so relief**

**That you found someone you wanted to love and kiss**

**I've always thought you were mine**

**But it looks like I wasn't lucky 9**

**It caused me so much grief and made me whine**

**By not having you by my side**

**And now today you'll be together**

**In this world that we are for there for each other**

**Not as lovers**

**It caused me to never be your lover**

**I wish I could see**

**Your eyes like sea**

**It drowned me'**

**In that stinging bee**

**Now that you are happy**

**I can be finally relief**

**Of my emotions that I feel**

**For you my sweet honey"**

She recited as she failed to see Amane watching her as she was reciting the last section of her poem. "Nagisa-chan! I'm glad I saw you!".

"Why?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you would mind if I get to know you better. So can we please hang out today?"

"Sure, why not" The 2 hanged out for the day as it continued Nagisa got to know that Amane and her really had so much in common and grew fond of the older girl in no time.

* * *

Shizuma and Tamao are watching a romance movie as they had a hot make out session. Soon after they went to the beach and they walked along the shore removing their shoes and letting the waves crashed their feet at the sea side shore.

Tamao turned to look at Shizuma and said "Shizuma do you love me? Because I love you a lot!" She completely turned red as a tomato even redder if it was even possible.

"Yes Tamao I love you so much!" Shizuma said with all her love_ "Finally I have Tamao and I can now let Nagisa free"_ she thought as she kissed Tamao passionately.

The 2 decided to skip dinner and decided to make love to each other the night passed by the 2 as the 2 completely cum over and over again until they had no more energy to make love.

* * *

Nagisa and Amane spent their whole day talking and hanging out with each other they even eat dinner and lunch together, even their fan girls realized that those 2 were having such a good time and as much as they wanted to greet them they just let them past treating both girls like normal person with no title or not even known (They are so lucky!).

"I never thought I would get this close with Nagisa in 1 day only, I hope that we will get to be together" Amane thought.

"Amane is really intriguing to be with, we have so much in common, I'm really fond of her, who knows maybe someday will get together and I'm really thankful to her for lifting some weight and putting it out on my shoulders" Nagisa thought as the 2 were walking.

* * *

Miyuki POV

"_What is this feeling I'm having for Hikari, can it be love, but hey it wouldn't be that bad, but I still love Nagisa and I'll make sure that tomorrow I will tell her my true feelings for her and get this all over with!"_ Miyuki thought with confidence.

* * *

Hikari POV

"_I guess I'm falling in love with Miyuki, but it won't be bad wouldn't it, but tomorrow I shall tell Amane my feelings to get this over with already and finally relax my thoughts of my love to her"_ Hikari thought as she was thinking ways of how to talk with the prince.

* * *

And so our dear heroines' day passed without any more problems as the 4 girls find ways on how to tell "I love you" to the ones they love.

* * *

Omake

Me: Yifei what time is it?

Yifei: 2:58 A.M.

Me: Is that the time already, men I didn't sleep today and I still have to pet my horse and practice it till 4:00 A.M. and do my Archery practice until 5:00 later and take a bath with you and at least have a quickie before school eat breakfast at 6:00 A.M. until 7:00 A.M and go out the elite dorm and go to school before 8:00 A.M. so we won't be late

Yifei: Yeah you're right, but why don't you take a day off?

Me: Just say the words that I can't resist so I can follow your orders

Yifei: Don't go to school today or no sex for a month!

Me: Okay, _mon cheri,_ I won't go to school today, but… *Was cut off by a kiss*

Yifei: Don't worry I'll tell the teachers later and tonight let us sleep in each other's embrace

Me: Okay *Gave her a kiss before completely dozing off to sleep*

A/N: This thing really happened I was writing this in June 20, 2010 and my girlfriend Yifei was really mad at me, because I didn't rest so I wrote this Omake when I woke up 12:00 in the afternoon, because this is the continuation of this chapter, I decided to write an Omake about what I did, so I can remember what I did the day I wrote this chapter.

REMEMBER R & R OR ELSE!


	5. The end of the old and the reign of new

A/N: Finale chapter left sorry if I had to rush this I needed to finish this story already, but it is a good story so I may read it.

This time it goes all the way as the pairing finally happens!

Meet you in the OMAKE and Author's note! I'm a lesbian by the way to those who want to know!

* * *

Strawberry Reverse!

Chapter V

The end of the old and the reign of new love!

Morning came as our 4 partner less and 2 heroines wake up as they find that today will be the most important day of having a loved one.

"Shizuma-chan?" Tamao said.

"Hm?"

"Good morning!" Tamao said cheerfully.

"Is this a dream?" Said Shizuma wiping her eyes so she can see and pinched herself to see if she as dreaming "Nope definitely not a dream" said Shizuma.

"Nope, I love you!" Said Tamao planting a soft kiss on Shizuma's lips causing them both to blush.

"I love you too, I know why don't we skip class today and you know do 'something'" Shizuma said making Tamao having a intimate answer, the 2 realized they were naked and cupped each other's breasts and cum all over and made love and again and again.

* * *

Back to Nagisa's room…

Nagisa was grooming herself alone and thinking about Amane and always thought why she couldn't get the Spican prince out of her mind. _"Amane-chan why do you confuse me so, I just suffered from heartache and you easily cured it.__ Looks like I will fight for you, because I am fully aware that my heart belongs to you now and I must fight for it!"_Nagisa thought.

* * *

In Amane's room

Amane was thinking about her redhead princess thinking today will be today that she will get her love _"Nagisa-chan be prepared for I will take you away and make you happy, oh my sweet and gentle Nagisa"_ Amane thought.

* * *

Miyuki and Hikari pretty much had their worse day ever yesterday thinking about the things that they will say to their beloved. _"Today is the day!"_ they both thought.

* * *

In the cafeteria Nagisa was sitting with both Shizuma and Tamao who were cuddling and kissing each other, the 2 might've agreed to not go to class, but they agreed to eat breakfast and it was also the Etoile's job for the prayers.

"Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked.

"Hm?"

Shizuma continued "Do you like someone?"

"Yeah"

"Who is it?" Tamao asked as she had hoped that the redhead will not say her name.

"Amane-chan"

"What?" Said Tamao and Shizuma.

"Since… when?" Shizuma asked.

"Since yesterday when she lifted the weight of problems that was in my heart and helped me to move on from Tamao"

"Yay! I'm happy for you Nagisa-chan!" Tamao said.

"Thanks"

"We'll be both cheering for you, Tamao and I will be close friends with Amane, good luck Nagisa-chan!"

Then out of nowhere Miyuki came up crossing her fingers hoping the redhead would say 'yes' to her request.

"Miyuki-chan, good morning!" Said the 3.

"Nagisa-chan…*gulp* will you please talk to me after school near the lake?" Miyuki asked worriedly.

"Okay, no prob after class" Nagisa said. Miyuki sat down with them and they started eating.

* * *

In the Spican side…

Amane was thinking when she was disturbed by a known girl. "Amane-chan?"

"Hm, what is it Hikari-chan?"

"Would you mind talking with me at the stables after class?"

"Okay no problem"

Hikari and Amane sit down together and ate.

* * *

The day passed and soon it was 5 in the evening and Miyuki and Nagisa talked while Hikari and Amane had their discussion.

"Amane-chan, I really love you, do you love me?" Hikari asked.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, but I'm in love with Nagisa" Amane said replying to the now sobbing girl.

"Hikari-chan please don't cry, you deserve a more special person than me" Amane said trying to calm the girl.

"I already know your answer and I promised myself to not cry when I tell you, but… but"

"Shh, there, there everything will be fine, I'm sure you'll find someone better than me"

Hikari was now calm and left Amane's side and walked away.

* * *

"Nagisa-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, do you love me?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm sorry, but I love someone already" Nagisa said to the crying Miyuki.

"Miyuki please don't cry" Nagisa said trying to calm the girl down.

"It's just that I already knew your answer yet I still want to make myself wrong, but it looks like we can't be together" Miyuki said calming down.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Nagisa said reassuringly. "You know you don't love me Miyuki?"

"What, of course I loved you"

"Nope, you were just idolizing me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well to put it simply you just admired, but you didn't love me, you are really in love with Hikari"

"H-how did you know about that?" Miyuki asked surprise.

"Easy you are always a different person when she is around or talking to you same goes for Hikari too" Nagisa said acting all like a smart ass.

"Yeah you're right, by the way who do you like?" Miyuki asked Nagisa.

"I thought about it for a really long time last night and found that I really love Amane"

"Is that so? Good luck, I still have to see Hikari" Miyuki said as she started walking away.

"Good luck I'll be cheering you on!" Nagisa yelled.

"You too good luck!" Miyuki yelled back.

* * *

Amane was looking for Nagisa and found no one same goes for Nagisa who was trying to tell her love for her dear Amane.

* * *

Miyuki and Hikari were sitting on a bench where they saw and passed each other walking, the 2 explaimed and told everything that happened.

"And so that's what happened" Miyuki finished telling.

"Ah, so…" Miyuki cut Hikari off as they started to kiss furiously knowing that they loved each other and started having hot lesbian sex!

* * *

Amane and Nagisa found each other at the lake and they seated down near the waters of the lake.

"Nagisa-chan…" Started Amane as she told her what had happen with her and Hikari.

"Amane-chan?" Also Nagisa shared hers. They finished storytelling and then Nagisa spoked.

"So we really ended up falling in love with each other, huh?" Nagisa said ironically.

"Yeah it's kind of ironic, but I fell for you first" Amane said, having a smirk on her face.

"Amane?"

"Nagisa?"

"I love you!" Said the 2.

As soon as they told their 'I love you''s they started making love and kissing and hot yuri sex!

* * *

OMAKE

Me: I know the ending sort of was short, but at least I put a fucking ending!

Yifei: Yeah you did and I'm proud of you *kiss*

Me: Well I've got other stories so you don't need to be disappointed

Yifei: Yey! I can read more!

Me and Yifei: Thanks for reading this, R & R OR ELSE!

A/N: Sorry if this was too short I am already annoyed to the max with many errands and duties and decided to get this over with as soon as I can, sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
